Concrete Angel
by TheForbiddenAppleOfTwilight
Summary: As Bella and Edward's relationship starts to grow to a very intimate one, something stands between them. Bella tries to hide it; ashamed of what her father does to her while under the influence, but of course Bella can't hide anything from Edward for long. Charlie beats Bella to the extreme one night, causing serious injury, making Edward forbid Bella to return to her father's care
1. Chapter 1

**So I realized that I had accidentally deleted this story. This annoys me quite a lot. Lol well sorry, here it is again! :) **

"What is that Bella?" Edward asked her, lightly running over the dark bruise on her arm.

Bella quickly pulled the sleeve of her shirt down, covering it up. She looked down at the meadow floor, her hair falling in her face as she answered, "Nothing. It-it's nothing."

Edward sat up a little straighter, hearing the change of tone in her voice. Worry flew through him. "How'd you get it, Bella?"

"I fell down the steps. Can we not talk about it anymore, please?" she asked quickly, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked her, his eyes pleading her to tell him the truth he already knew. Edward had heard the thoughts of Charlie again and again as he repeatedly beat his daughter. It caused Edward so much pain, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to save Bella. That's why he went to Carlisle. He told Carlisle every thought that had passed through Charlie's mind, every sound that came from the house. He begged Carlisle to do something, but was told he couldn't interfere. Edward was told he had to wait for Bella to tell him what was happening. They had to be patient.

"I'm telling the truth," she lied.

"All right," he sighed, kissing her forehead lightly. "If you say so."

Bella closed her eyes, loving the escape from her father's hand. She nuzzled herself closer to Edward, not caring that he was making her freezing cold. Her eyes then flew open, realization of evening covering the sky. "Wait," she exclaimed, pushing out of his hold and reaching for her bag. "What time is it?"

She was panicking, thoughts of her punishment flying through her head. Bella quickly unzipped the backpack and took out her old cell phone, checking the time. Half past five.

"Oh, no," she cried, fumbling to her feet, snatching up all her belongings. "I have to get to Charlie's. Now."

Edward stood then too and pulled her in front of him, holding her upper arms. "You'll be okay. You don't even have to go back if you don't want," he told her, not being able to let her go back again. He didn't care what Carlisle had said, he couldn't take this anymore.

"Edward, please. We'll talk about running away together another time, but I really need to get home. You don't understand," she said, trying to escape Edward's grasp, but he wasn't letting her go anywhere.

"Bella, please-"

"Edward let me go!" she shouted.

His hands fell to his sides. "Please. Bella. Don't go home. Don't go back to Charlie's."

"Why?" she asked angrily. "Why wouldn't you want me to go home?"

"You know why," he replied.

Her anger putted out and exhaustion took over her. Tears welling up in her eyes. "You know," she whispered, not a question, but a statement that sent her world shattering.

Edward nodded. "I know."

"How?" she asked, barely audible.

"His thoughts were pretty loud," Edward replied almost just as quietly.

Bella bit her bottom lip, almost to the point of drawing blood, trying to hold the tears back. She shook her head slowly. "It's not his fault," she said quickly. "He drinks too much. He doesn't mean to. He doesn't."

Edward pulled her into his arms as the tears flooded down her face. "He really doesn't. He's always so sorry for hurting me."

Edward stroked her hair lightly, murmuring sweet things in her ear. "I won't let him hurt you ever again. You never have to go back. Ever. You can stay with me forever. I'll _always_ keep you safe. No matter what. I don't ever want to see you hurt or crying again. You'll always have me, Bella. I won't ever let go."

His words made her tears fall rapidly, soaking his shirt. "I can't. I can't leave him. He's my father," she told Edward.

"He abuses you, Bella. He can't get away with that. He can't keep doing it to you."

Bella then stiffened in his arms, pulling back from him. "You can't tell anyone, Edward. This stays between you and me. Charlie can't go to jail. He can't."

"Sh, calm down Bella. I've only told Carlisle and he wouldn't tell anyone against your will."

Bella nodded, bitting her lip almost to the point of drawing blood. "As long as you promise. . ." she trailed off.

Edward pulled her closer to him. "I swear."

"I do need to get home though," she said shaking a little. "You're my ride."

"Let's go," Edward said.

The ride to Charlie's was deathly silent, the only sound was Bella's uneven breathing.

Bella slowly took a deep breath, and opened the front door. She quickly walked in and closed it behind her. Bella could hear the faint buzz of the television coming from the living room. The Saints were down by three. She stumbled over her own feet, confirming to Charlie she was home.

"Bella?" she heard him call from his position on the sofa.

She inhaled deeply, shaking slightly, and replied, "Yeah, Dad. It's me."

Bella heard the squeak of the springs as her father got up from the couch, his feet pounding against the hard wood floor as he made his way over to her, beer in hand. "You're late," he remarked, looking up at the clock in the hall.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, the car keys she held dug into her palms as she clutched them tightly.

"Where were you?" he asked.

A lie quickly made it's way into her mind, hoping he had drunk enough alcohol to believe it. "I was at work."

"You don't work Tuesdays," he said, taking a swig of beer.

"Mrs. Newton called me. She needed another hand at the shop. I had to help her close up, that's why I ran a little late."

He didn't say anything back, his jaw set, his eyes distant, but trying desperately to focus. "You're lying."

"I am not," Bella replied, maybe a little too quickly.

Charlie's fist clenched and unclenched. "Bella, why can't you just do as I ask? I don't ask too much of you. Just be home on time, fix dinner, and go to school. Is that too damn hard?" Bella flinched a little at her father's tone. He was practically yelling in her ear. "You don't respect me, do you, Bella?" No reply fell from her lips, knowing any reply would cause his anger to pike even further. "Answer me, Bella!"

"Yes. Yes, I respect you," she said, tears of fear forming in her eyes. She knew what was coming.

"Don't lie to me, Bella! I know damn well you don't respect me at all! If you did, you would have been home on time, and you would not have lied to my face!"

"I didn't lie," she said, begging he believe her.

A hand made contact with her cheek, causing her to fall to the floor with the impact. Bella instinctively abandoned the keys and clutched her cheek, a few tears trickling down her face. Charlie saw the gleam the light shone on them, causing him to kick her roughly in the stomach. Heaving and coughing, Bella's hands moved from her face to her stomach, trying to cease the pain that erupted through her. She tried desperately to hold back the tears, but was unsuccessful, the tears pouring like a stream from her eyes. "Don't lie to me again," Charlie said, his shoes squeaking against the floor as he turned back to the living room. As soon as he was out of hearing distance, Bella lay on the floor, sobs racking her body. She curled into a ball, trying to calm herself, but failed, the heaving becoming too much.

"Go start dinner and get me another beer," he practically shouted from the living room.

Bella wiped her tear-streaked face and stood, pressing her hands tightly against her lower stomach, pain shooting through her with every step she took. After she had given Charlie another drink, fixed him his dinner, and cleaned the kitchen, Bella went upstairs to get a shower. She turned the hot water on, testing it on her hand. She then lifted her top up and over hear head, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. A patch of blue and purple covered a third of her torso. Bella apprehensively touched the dark spots, barely running her fingertips over her pelvic bone, wincing and crying out in pain. She realized it was becoming unbearable to stand on that leg. Bella shifted her weight to the right side of her body and examined herself further in the mirror. Another dark purple bruise covered her right cheek, giving her a black eye. Bella silently prayed that makeup would cover these marks. After she undressed and limped into the shower, she relished the feeling of the hot, steamy, water run over her skin, causing goosebumps to rise. The water relaxed her muscles, taking some strain off of her. She sighed deeply and turned the temperature even warmer, fogging up the room.

Bella walked back to her room, practically tip-toeing, hoping not to wake Charlie. She pulled the towel tighter around her, still having to limp. The pain was becoming worse by the second. As she started to turn the knob on her door, she collapsed to the ground, clutching her side. Tears rolled down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella?" she heard Edward's voice whisper above her, his hands cupping her face and reaching down to where her hands pressed against the cloth. "Bella? Are you all right?"

"I think," she cut off, gasping for air through clenched teeth, pain the only thing on her mind, "I think I need to go see Carlisle."

He immediately picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Before Bella could register what was happening, Edward dashed off, jumping out Bella's window, and running to the Cullen home. Bella's eyes pinched shut, scared to look, but also trying to lessen the pain. Something felt like it was jabbing her in the side. A million tiny knives, continuously prickling her skin. She felt the swoosh of the door open and close, telling her she was there. Her wet hair dripped on the floor, the only sound emanating through the room, that and her rugged breathing. Cold hands were then on her, more than two, she only assumed they belonged to Carlisle and Edward.

"Bella, I need you to tell me what's wrong. What happened?" Carlisle's voice floated to her.

"I don't know," Bella replied. "It hurts."

"What hurts, love?" Edward asked, quietly.

Bella grabbed his hand, what she assumed was his hand, and gently pressed it against her lower abdomen area. Wincing in pain, she replied, "There. It hurts there."

"Take her to my office, Edward," Carlisle ordered.

Bella was then laying down on a flat, hard, surface. She chanced a look, peeping her eyes open, seeing she was placed on Carlisle's desk, her towel still the only thing covering her. "Edward," she said, looking for him, not moving an inch.

"I'm here," he replied, instantly there beside her. "What is it, love?"

"Can you get Alice for me, please?" She asked through clenched teeth, trying to hide the pain.

"Why? What do you need?" he asked.

"Clothes."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll go get her."

"Thanks."

A second later, Edward and his petite sister were beside me, a pair of yoga pants and loose top in Alice's arms. "Hi Bella," she greeted with a pity filled smile.

"I'll be right outside. Once you're dressed, Carlisle and I'll look at you, okay?" Edward told her lovingly, stroking the side of her face.

Bella nodded and smiled faintly at him. "I'll be fine."

She was then alone with pixie like, Alice. Alice quietly helped Bella into the top and pants, not saying a word. As she tied the strings loosely, Bella finally asked what was bothering her friend. "Alice, what's wrong? Are you upset with me?"

Alice took a heavy deep breath and rested her hands on the desk beside Bella. "You know, Bella, that I see what happens to you before it happens," she stated, looking directly at Bella. "I know what happened. Whats been happening."

"Alice, it's not-"

"Bella, you can save the excuses, okay? I've heard Esme's story. She's told me all of them. I don't need to hear one more."

"Alice, you don't understand."

"You're right Bella. I do not understand how you can stay there with a man who abuses you. I don't understand how you can defend someone who hurts you. I don't understand why you put up with it."

"It's complicated, Alice."

"No, it's self-destructive, Bella."

Before Bella could respond, the pixie was out of the room, the door wide open. Edward and Carlisle peeked in, slowly making their way to me. Edward's hand rested on Bella's shoulder, not putting any weight on her, though. "Are you all right?" he asked. "Alice shouldn't have said that to you. It was unnecessary."

Bella shook her head a little. "It's fine."

Carlisle's hands were then moving Bella's pants down a little, exposing the skin of her lower hips. His finger tips brushed against the skin, making Bella cry out in pain. Tears formed in her eyes and her hand grabbed Edward's, squeezing it as hard as she possibly could. The pain was unbearable.

"That hurts, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

"I'm going to have to take a few x-rays. Would you like me to work here or at the hospital?"

"Here. Please."

Carlisle nodded. "All right. We'll move you upstairs and fix you up, okay?"

Bella nodded again and released Edward's hand, the pain subsiding. "Carlisle?" Edward called as his father started to leave the room. Carlisle turned back toward his son. "What do you think is wrong?"

"I can't be positive, but I believe she has a pelvic fracture. I don't know how severe it is. Hopefully it isn't too bad."

Edward's jaw clenched. "Charlie did this? Didn't he?" His questions were directed at Bella now, his beautiful golden liquid eyes turning a cold hard black.

"Edward-" she started, but Edward quickly cut her off.

"I'll kill him. I'll personally rip him apart." Venom was practically dripping from the corners of his mouth. His body was rigid, his nostrils flared.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed, horrified of his words. The images flooded her mind of her father's gruesome death. "Don't you dare touch Charlie!"

"Bella, you can't honestly believe I'll let the guy get away with this," he said, his tousled hair falling in his eyes.

"You don't have a choice," she replied. "I don't want him hurt."

"Fine. Then you'll never go back there. Ever."

"Edward, I have to. That's my home."

"No, Bella. Go to Jacksonville. Live with your mother."

"And leave you? Fat chance."

"All right, then let's elope. Let's get married."

Bella's mouth flew open, then turned into a smile, which quickly turned into fits of laughter. As she convulsed with giggles, she cried out in pain, like someone had stabbed her multiple times. Her hands flew to her hip, hoping the pain would leave her.

"Edward, I believe it best if you both discuss this after Bella's been taken care of. She's hurting," Carlisle told him, reminding everyone he was still in the room.

Edward gave a slight nod and carefully picked up Bella, carrying her upstairs. Bella was laid on a hospital bed Carlisle had gotten not too long ago, just in case something was to have happened with Bella. After the x-rays were taken, Bella closed her eyes, her thoughts traveling to her father and Edward. Bella loved both so much, but she knew she would soon have to choose between them.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, a worried look on his face. Bella realized he must have been trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I have your x-rays. You have a pelvic fracture. I could either do a small surgery and screw the bones together until they heal, or I could put you in a cast from your hips to your feet. Your choice."

Bella hated the idea of any kind of surgery, but hated the thought of having to wear the cast. "Surgery."

Carlisle nodded and gave a small smile. "I'll get started."

He went over to one of the big cabinets, pulling out a syringe. "I'll give you some morphine and put you to sleep."

Bella took a shaky breath, nodding. Edward came to stand beside her, abandoning his spot on the nearby chair. He knew she hated needles of any kind. He grabbed her hand and kissed the top. "I'm here," he murmured.

A faint smile crossed her face as she closed her eyes and let the needle protrude her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain shot through Bella as her eyes started to flutter open. A pain like no other stabbed her hip bone.

"I think she's coming around," Edward whispered to someone else in the room.

"Right on time. Not a second too soon," Alice murmured back with what Bella could tell was a smug smirk upon her face.

"Bella? Bella, sweetheart, can you hear me?" Edward's melodic voice asked her.

Bella tried to respond, but some strong force was keeping her from doing so. The only response she could muster was the twitch of her fingers.

"What's wrong with her? Why isn't she responsive?" he asked, a tinge of panic coating his words.

"It's the morphine. Let her rest for an hour or two. She'll come around," Carlisle replied, a clinking of glass in the background.

No response was needed as Edward could easily communicate with them through his irritated Bella at the moment. She wished he could hear her thoughts as well, keep her entertained until the morphine wore off, or at least have the manner to continue the conversation of her well being. It seemed as if days had passed, when Bella knew it hadn't been but half an hour at the most, the darkness still a blanket over her, when she heard Carlisle.

"Son," he said. Bella could tell he had his hand on Edward's shoulder, firmly in a fatherly way. "Are you sure you want to pursue marriage?"

I heard a small sharp intake of breath. "I've wanted it for a while," Edward admitted sheepishly. "I know I'll never want anyone besides Bella, I hope she can find it in herself to agree."

"And you want to marry her because you love her? Or because you're an escape from the Sheriff?" Carlisle asked.

A brief pause flooded the room. Bella tentatively listened for a reply, the talk of marriage was ludicrous to even consider. "Both I assume," Edward concluded. "I love her with all my being, but it would benefit Bella to also get away from her rueful father. She doesn't deserve to live like this."

Bella wanted to kiss him so badly, tears formed in her closed eyes, the droplets allowing her to open her eyes. "I love you," she said as she awoke fully. "I love you so much."

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" he asked panic sinking into his stomach as he wiped a tear away from Bella's cheek. She pushed up on her elbows, ignoring the protests from both men and the pain from her whole body, to reach his lips. Bella kissed him for what she wished could have been forever, only lasted for seconds before she was lightly pushed back down on the bed for her own good. "I love you too," Edward replied a little late on his part.

Bella smiled in content before Carlisle and her lover bombarded her with questions about how she was feeling. "Any pain? Too much pain? Too much morphine? Not enough morphine? Do you feel sick? Are you cold? Hot?"

"There's a little pain," Bella admitted, "and I'm a little chilly. Edward, could you pass me that quilt over there? Thank you. Other than that I'm fine Carlisle."

Edward tucked the warm blanket around Bella, his hands caressing her legs as he made his way down to her feet, making sure she warmed up nicely. "Better?" he asked.

Bella nodded slowly. "Very much so, thank you."

"Where's my sister?" Emmett's voice boomed through the house.

Bella flinched slightly at the volume. "I'll go take care of him. I'll be right back up," Edward said, turning to the door.

"No, Edward. He's no problem. Let Emmett visit if he would like to do so," Bella replied.

"I agree with Edward on this one, Bella," Carlisle said, touching her arm gently. "You need your rest. Emmett can always visit and pester you later on. Let your body heal."

Bella didn't bother to protest again, knowing the father and son would do as they pleased. She lay her head further back in the soft pillow that supported her, and closed her eyes briefly until she felt Edward back in the room with her once again.

"Has anyone called Charlie?" she asked, glancing between the two men.

Carlisle turned to Edward to explain. "We have," he answered shortly.

"What happened?" Bella asked, her eyebrows pulling together.

"I told him you would not be returning."

Anger pulled at Bella from all sides. "Edward, we've talked about this! I have to go back!"

"You don't and you won't. Not as long as I have a say."

"I am, Edward. I am going to go back to my father's home because it's where I'm supposed to be."

"No, Bella. You're supposed to be here. You belong here. I'm not going to argue any further."

Bella huffed in frustration and turned to the blonde angel in the room. "Carlisle? You can't honestly believe I should just leave home, do you?"

"Bella, I think Edward's right. This topic is closed for discussion," Carlisle responded, checking over a few tubes that stuck out of her arms and nose.

Bella knew she wouldn't let this go, even if she had to call Charlie herself and have him pick her up, causing a worse beating than she could possibly imagine, but she knew it was where she needed to be.

Bella pushed a strand of her brown hair out of her eyes.

"What's the plan then, Edward? Have you figured this out? How are we going to explain this to the public?" Bella asked with slight aggravation.

"I thought we could discuss our options. Carlisle and Esme could adopt you," he said with one eyebrow lifted to see her reaction. Bella didn't show any sign of approval or disagreement, so Edward continued. "We could move away, have Charlie say you moved back with your mother and both of us drop out of school for the time being." Bella bit her lower lip, but gave nothing more away. "Or our last option, to get married."

Bella rolled her eyes at the last suggestion. "I want to go home, Edward."

"I'm not going to let him continue to hurt you, Bella. I won't allow it."

"You can't protect me from everything," she murmured soothingly, hoping to calm his nerves.

His eyes were hard and cold as he looked at her. "That doesn't mean I won't do everything in my power to at least try, and this Bella, this I can protect you from."

"It's not up to you," she said, wishing he'd drop the conversation.

"I don't care what you say, Bella. I will not allow you to go back. Alice and Jasper are going to go get some of your things."

Bella was infuriated. How dare he control her like this! Bella hated that she had no power around her boyfriend and his family.

Her hands gripped the sheets under her, her tiny hands turning to fists.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" Carlisle asked, changing the tense subject.

Bella ignored him and turned back to Edward. "Why don't you just chain me here, Edward? Then I'd have no chance to even try to go home. The subject would be moot."

"Bella don't be so melodramatic. I'm doing this because I love you, and care about your well-being."

"Knock, knock," Esme's voice flooded into the room as her tiny fist hit the door a few times. "Am I interrupting?"

Edward smiled over at his mother and took a step back, opening the room for her. "Of course not."

Esme smiled brightly and came into the room, carrying a tray of food. "I heard you were awake and thought you might be hungry."

Carlisle chuckled softly, bemused he and his wife were so attuned. "That was kind of you," he murmured.

"Yeah, thanks," Bella said, clearing her throat, hoping to sound happier.

Esme set the tray in Bella's lap and then kissed her forehead. "You're family Bella. I have no problem taking care of you."

Bella smiled and thanked Esme again before she left the room. "If you need anything else, just say my name and I'll be up in a matter of seconds," Esme added before she was out the door.

Bella took a sip of ice water that Esme had brought, burning the back of her throat. How long had she been asleep?

"Is your throat bothering you?" Carlisle asked, noticing Bella wince as she took another sip. She nodded slightly, setting down the glass.

"It should be better in an hour or so. You slept longer than we thought the morphine would last."

"How long?" she asked, taking a bite of potatoes, easy on the stomach and throat.

"A day, a day and a half, give or take. You slightly woke up once or twice, but the pain was too much, so I gave you more medication."

Bella nodded, letting a yawn pass her lips. "I'm still exceptionally exhausted."

"Rest as long as you want. You have plenty of time to catch up on your sleep."

"Alice and Jasper are back," Edward stated, his eyes distant. "She brought you a surprise."

Bella rolled her eyes and groaned inwardly. A surprise from Alice, was a nightmare in Bella's eyes.

"Bella," Alice greeted, her high voice ringing in her ears. Alice smiled happily, skipping over to Bella's side. "How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days," Bella laughed slightly, causing her to grimace.

Alice pouted at Bella's state, but said nothing of the matter. "I brought you something."

"Alice, that was really sweet, but-"

"No, buts, Bella. This surprise you'll enjoy."

Bella didn't say anything as Alice pulled a book out from the bag she was carrying. "Here."

Bella took the book from the pixie's small hands and flipped it over to read the title. _Wuthering Heights._

"Alice," Bella said, a smile splayed across her face. "Thank you!"

Alice smiled and gave her sister a gentle hug. "I told you you'd enjoy it."

"I do, thank you. It gives me something to do until I get out of this bed."

Alice glanced over at Edward, her eyes guarded.

"When?" Edward asked, the conversation one-sided. Alice made no movement, no sound, as she replied. "All right. I'll deal with him. I'll ask Emmett to accompany me."

Alice nodded once then turned back to me, the smile back on her face. "How about we get you out of those sweats and into something nice?"

Bella couldn't care less about what she was wearing, let alone let Alice dress her, but it was a higher probability to get information from her than her brother.

Bella nodded and sat up slightly. "How about a shower?"

Alice looked to Carlisle for permission. "Wait another day, Bella. The stitches can't handle water just yet."

Bella groaned mentally in aggravation, but didn't mutter a word against it. "All right, but I would like to change. These clothes feel dirty."

"Of course," Carlisle said with a smile. "Edward and I will step out. I think I'll go Esme, I haven't spent much time with her since the incident."

"I'll go talk to Emmett," Edward said. "When you're done, I'll be back up."

He kissed Bella's head and headed out the door with his father. As the door clicked shut, Alice immediately went into fashion diva mode. "So, I bought you this silk nightgown. It should be extremely comfortable."

"Alice-"

"I also would love to do something with your hair, and Bella, just because you have to stay in bed doesn't mean you can't wear a little make-up," she scolded.

"Alice," Bella said, getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"What were you and Edward talking about?" Bella asked, her voice going to a whisper, knowing everyone in the house had exceptional hearing.

She looked uncomfortably between Bella and the closed door. "I don't-"

"Come on, Alice. Please?"

She sighed and sat on the edge of Bella's bed. "It's Charlie. He's not going to let you go without a fight."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean, Alice?" she asked, her heart rate picking up in fear.

Alice glanced anxiously toward the door again, expecting Edward's furious expression to replace the wood door. "The vision..." she trailed off, taking another deep unnecessary breath. "He'll be here in a handful of days. Edward, he wants to take you somewhere safe."

"I'm safe here."

Alice didn't directly reply to Bella's comment. "He's not implying we can't protect you, but it would be better if you weren't here. Carlisle will talk to him and he'll leave you alone, I promise Bella."

Bella didn't reply as Alice moved the tray of food to the bedside table, then taking the silk pajamas out of her bag and, helping Bella into the gown. Bella didn't complain about the expensive material, or how it was too much to ask for, instead she kept quiet, not saying one word.

"Are you all right, Bella?" Alice asked, offering the tray back to Bella.

Bella shook her head, her nose slightly crinkled. "Yes, I'm fine."

"All right," Alice sighed in defeat, knowing arguing would get her nowhere. "I'll go retrieve Edward."

Bella nodded in acknowledgment, but her gaze was distant, looking toward the wall. She felt more like a prisoner than a house guest.

Bella didn't bother to wait for Edward nor Carlisle to come up and babysit her, as she closed her eyes, letting her mind escape into the numbness of sleep.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked as he swept a strand of Bella's beautiful brunette hair behind her ear. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" the doctor questioned.

Edward nodded slightly. "Yes, will she? Forgive me for taking her away from her father?"

"Oh, son," Carlisle sighed with pity coating his words. "She'll soon see you made this decision for her well being, because you love her. She'll come around sooner or later."

"I hope for the sooner."

Carlisle chuckled slightly. "Don't we all?" Carlisle patted his son's shoulder, "I'm proud of you, son."

"Proud?" Edward questioned.

"You probably saved her life, Edward. If she had stayed there any longer. . ." he trailed off. "I'm just really proud of you."

Edward sighed, playing with another strand of Bella's hair, not muttering another word.

Bella was awoken to the sound of singing, something she rarely heard unless it came through speakers in her truck, or from Edward before she fell asleep. This tone was much higher pitched than Edward's but much clearer than the radio.

Bella's eyelids fluttered open, spotting Rosalie dusting off pieces of furniture. "Rosalie?" she asked groggily.

Rosalie turned to face Bella, a little surprise on her face. "Oh, good morning Bella."

"Morning?" Bella questioned, remembering the sunshine that lit up her room the last she was awake.

"Yes," she replied, placing down the rag she held. Bella thought this as a strange sight, she never took Rosalie as the one for chores.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked, starting to sit up.

Rosalie quickly came to Bella's side and carefully helped her up to a sitting position. "Better?" Rose asked her, fluffing her pillows slightly. Bella nodded and thanked her quickly. "Yes, well, Edward, Carlisle, and Alice went hunting. They should be back soon."

"Where's everyone else?" Bella asked, listening for any noise throughout the house.

"Out. Esme needed to go to the store to pick up more food for you, and Jasper went to school."

Bella nodded and bit her lip slightly. "Rose can I ask a favor?"

Edward watched as Alice pounced on a deer, sending it to the ground. Edward had already had his full and was quite ready to leave to back and see his Bella, watching her until she woke up.

Alice's teeth sunk into the deer's throat, sucking the life from it. Edward stood off to the side, his arms crossed over his chest, his foot slightly tapping in impatience. Carlisle dropped the carcass of his third deer and glanced over at his son. "Edward if you want, go on ahead and go to your Bella," he said, dragging the body to a shaded area, hoping to keep it hidden until it decomposed.

"I can wait," Edward replied, his posture stiff.

"No you can't," Alice teased. "It's killing you."

"I can wait," Edward insisted.

Alice shrugged and hid her carcass as well. "I guess I'm finished. Carlisle?"

"Oh, yes. I'm finished."

Edward sighed in relief and dashed off into the trees as fast he could. Alice rolled her eyes as Carlisle let a small chuckle loose. "He really can't be without her for even a minute can he?" Alice giggled.

"He really can't," Carlisle agreed. "We should go after him if we want to arrive around the same time."

The pixie girl nodded in agreement.

Running back to the house didn't take but half an hour, from northern Canada. Edward briskly jogged from the side of the house to the front, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw a police cruiser sitting in the driveway. Rage boiled through him as he made his way to the front door. "Edward, I'm sorry," Rosalie wailed, getting up from her position on the steps leading to into the home.

"What have you done?" Edward exclaimed angrily. "Do you have any idea how much danger you've put Bella in?"

"Son," Carlisle's calm voice came from behind him. "Calm down."

"Don't Carlisle," Edward growled as he threw open the front door and dashed up the stairs.

"Oh, Rose what have you done?" Alice sighed as she stepped into the house.

Edward yanked open his bedroom door, almost throwing it off it's hinges. His eyes darted to the black coat that stood in front of Bella's bed.

"Get out," Edward growled menacingly, "Now."

The chief turned, glancing back at Edward, tears in the old man's eyes. "I'm talking to my daughter," he said quietly, gripping the end of the bed. "I'll only be another minute."

"No, I said, get the hell out!"

"Edward!" Bella's small voice exclaimed. "Stop it. We're just talking."

"Fine," Edward allowed, "but I'm not going anywhere." With that he strolled over to the head of the bed and rested a hand gingerly on Bella's shoulder.

"I should go kid," Charlie said with a weak smile, tears gathered in his eyes. "They're missin' me at the station."

Bella smiled weakly, knowing that the station was never busy. The only calls they ever received was Mrs. Jenkins claiming her cat, Mr. Whiskers, had gone missing, when in fact he's been dead for years, no one has the heart to tell her.

"All right Dad. Call me later?" Bella asked.

The sheriff nodded slightly, gave his daughter a small smile, and nodded at Edward before leaving the room and clambering down the stairs. Bella let loose a sigh as she tried uselessly to fluff her pillow, not muttering a word to Edward.

"Let me help you," Edward said, replacing her hands with his, making her position more comfortable. Bella snuggled into the plush pillows and muttered a thank you. "Bella, love, is something the matter?"

"Edward, you have no right to tell me if I may or may not see my father when I please. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I don't need you holding my hand and whispering in my ear for instructions."

Edward frowned at her words. "Bella, I don't want you around Charlie. At least not alone with him. He's dangerous Bella. I mean, look at you! You're in a cast!"

"Edward, he's sorry. I don't blame him. It wasn't his fault," Bella said in a tone as if she was talking to a toddler, trying to make them understand.

"It is his fault, Bella! He got drunk, yelled at you, and then beat you! He was in the wrong."

Before Bella could reply, Carlisle walked in, a kind smile on his face as always. "Good morning, Bella. How are you feeling?"

"The pain is tolerable today. My head is spinning a little though. Is that normal?"

The doctor nodded. "It's the medicine. You're under strong drugs."

"When do you think I'll be able to get out of this thing, Carlisle?" Bella asked, addressing the bandage wrapped around her torso.

Carlisle chuckled a little. "It'll be a while, Bella. Maybe a month. The surgery is speeding up the process. It'll be off before you know it."

Bella groaned a little. "What about school?"

"Edward could home school you for a while. I'll call the school and give you doctor excuses for the following weeks."

"I could do that, Bella. If you want me to," Edward told her, playing with a strand of her hair.

Bella nodded. "All right, but only one month."

Carlisle grabbed a needle from the cabinet and filled it with a familiar clear liquid. "This'll make you sleep," he warned her, before sticking the needle into her IV. Bella struggled to keep her eyes open, but all too soon she was under sleep's spell once again.


End file.
